De una manera inesperada
by TrixBB
Summary: Brennan decide que ya está lista para contarles a Angela y Hodgings que ella y Booth están juntos... Ya no falta casi nada, solo CUATRO días más!


El sábado recién comenzaba, acababa de despertar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al descubrir que él no estaba en la cama junto a ella. Le encantaba despertar con él al lado, permanecer en silencio por un rato, observándolo dormido en el caso que ella hubiera despertado primero; o abrir los ojos y comprobar que era él quien la miraba con esos maravillosos ojos que sin palabras le decían cuanto la amaba. Para luego darse mutuamente los buenos días con un beso suave, tierno, con el que renovaban la promesa que se habían hecho de permanecer juntos sin importar lo que pasara, de estar siempre allí el uno para el otro; un beso tibio que en ocasiones se transformaba en fuego y era el preludio de una nueva demostración del amor que se tenían.

Se estiró sobre la cama perezosamente y entonces percibió un delicioso aroma que llegaba desde la cocina, escuchó a lo lejos la voz del hombre con quien había decidido compartir su vida, y la risa infantil del pequeño Parker que ese fin de semana se quedaba por primera vez con ellos. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones cortos de pijama y la sudadera que Booth le había prestado la primera noche que pasaron juntos y que ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Luciendo una sonrisa esplendorosa se acercó sin hacer ruido a la cocina del departamento de su pareja. El primero en percatarse de su llegada fue el pequeño que se encontraba colocando la mesa para el desayuno que compartirían los tres, "hola Huesos" la saludó acercándose a ella para darle un fuerte y amoroso abrazo, al que la científica respondió con un "buenos días Parker, eres un magnífico ayudante" mientras le daba un cálido beso sobre el cabello despeinado.

El agente dejó por un momento de picar las frutas que echaría en la ensalada que estaba preparando para su mujer, y reclamó "… y para el cocinero en jefe no hay un beso", acercándose a la mujer para tomándola de una mano atraerla hacia él y besarla en los labios dulcemente. El pequeño sonrió al observar el afectuoso gesto de su padre con su pareja y juguetonamente se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

Durante el desayuno, mientras Booth y el pequeño niño decidían entre salir al parque a practicar algunos lanzamientos o permanecer en casa jugando algunos videos, la antropóloga permanecía en silencio, pensativa. El hombre del FBI sintió curiosidad por conocer lo que preocupaba a su pareja y le preguntó "¿qué pasa Huesos, en qué piensas?". "Me gustaría invitar a cenar esta noche a Angela y Hodgings, ¿estás de acuerdo?" fue la respuesta de la mujer. "Claro Huesos, me parece fantástico, pero escoge un lugar en el que este futuro mariscal de campo se sienta cómodo" agregó el agente, apuntando al niño.

El pequeño devoraba uno tras otro los panqueques que su padre había preparado, "come despacio Parker" le sugirió el agente, "es que están muy ricos papá y no quiero que te los comas todos tu solo" reclamó el crío. En ese momento se escuchó decir a la antropóloga "estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos cenar aquí". Aunque lo sorprendió un poco el deseo de su pareja, el hombre le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas mientras asentía con la cabeza, indicando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de su mujer. Pero al darse cuenta, que ella lo seguía mirando con expresión interrogante, aclaró "Me parece perfecto, podemos pedir comida china para todos".

El restó del día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Como los dos hombres de la casa no se pusieron de acuerdo, fue Brennan la que a petición de ambos tomó la decisión final respecto a qué harían durante esa mañana, "considero que lo mejor es que salgamos a realizar actividades al aire libre, las que contribuirán al desarrollo físico óptimo de Parker, además yo puedo aprovechar y aprender algunas reglas propias de la práctica deportiva" explicó la científica justificando su decisión.

Por la tarde, antes de la cena, Parker pidió a Huesos que lo ayudará a realizar la tarea que le había encargado su profesor de ciencias y que se relacionaba con la creación de un ensayo de máximo 1000 palabras respecto a un invento inesperado. Huesos ayudó al niño a escoger un invento que resultara interesante para el pequeño, después lo orientó en la búsqueda de la información sobre el mismo y finalmente le prestó su laptop para escribir el ensayo.

Durante todo el tiempo que la mujer y el niño permanecieron trabajando en la tarea, Booth aprovecho de ver deportes por televisión. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a la habitación del niño y quedaba fascinado al comprobar lo bien que se llevaban sus dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo, el corazón se le llenaba de alegría cuando observaba con que paciencia y dedicación la futura madre de su segundo hijo ayudaba a su hijo mayor, y se henchía de orgullo al comprobar que Parker se comportaba a la altura de las circunstancias y prestaba atención obedientemente a todas las indicaciones que la mujer le hacía.

Casi una hora antes del momento en que llegaría el matrimonio Hodgings-Montenegro, los tres empezaron a alistarse para la cena. Booth se aseguró de que Parker se diera un buen baño, y después ayudó al niño a escoger la ropa que usaría esa noche. El agente se sorprendió cuando el pequeño le indicó que quería verse bien esa noche porque le parecía que esa cena era importante para Huesos, el hombre no pudo ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa, su hijo de apenas diez años demostraba tener una gran intuición.

A las 7 de la noche en punto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Parker corrió a abrir y se encontró frente a Angela y el tío Jack, que cargaba en un moisés al pequeño Michael. El niño se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la feliz familia, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Angela y un apretón de manos por parte del tío Jack que aprovechó de preguntarle "y cómo te trata la vida chico de los bichos". El pequeño les regaló una sonrisa, y ambos reconocieron en el rostro del crío unos ojos casi idénticos a los de Booth, "cada día te pareces más a tu padre" exclamó Angela.

"Hola, pasen, pónganse cómodos" dijo la científica a manera de saludo, acercándose a ambos desde la cocina y dándoles un beso en la mejilla. "Decidimos cenar aquí porque este fin de semana tengo a Parker conmigo" escucharon explicar al ex francotirador que en ese momento aparecía en la sala proveniente de su dormitorio. Los compañeros habían decidido mantener en secreto su relación hasta que se sintieran lo suficientemente seguros de su nueva situación, Booth lo hacía especialmente por ella, si fuera por él lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, pero ella le había pedido un poco de tiempo para recuperar su propio equilibrio.

Angela colocó el bolso con las cosas de su bebé sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, mientras tanto Hodgings retiró al pequeño Michael del moisés. El bebé que estaba totalmente despierto, había visto a su tía Huesos y ya estaba estirando los bracitos hacia ella, como pidiéndole que lo cargara. Brennan al percatarse de lo que ocurría con el bebe de su mejor amiga, se acerco al hombre de ciencia, y este con cuidado colocó al pequeño Michael en los brazos de la mujer.

La científica se sentó en el sofá acunando en los brazos al pequeño, fue recién entonces que Parker pudo acercarse y ver bien al bebe, "¿cuál es su nombre?" preguntó, "Michael Stacatto Vincent Hodgings" respondió la mujer meciendo al bebe suavemente. Al niño le pareció que ya había visto antes a ese bebe pero no lograba recordar dónde.

Entonces Angela se acercó a Brennan comentando "cariño, ¿puedes creer que siendo aún tan pequeñito ya te reconoce y te pide que lo cargues?". La mujer sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y decidió no dar una explicación antropológica que justificara el comportamiento del bebé Hodgings, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decir "es hermoso Angela, tiene la mezcla perfecta de características antropomórficas de ustedes dos". "Venga Hodgings dejemos a las chicas hablando de bebes, y terminemos de alistar la mesa para la cena" dijo Booth. "Yo también los ayudo" exclamó el pequeño Booth dando saltos hasta llegar a la cocina.

La cena resultó de lo más entretenida, Parker los mantuvo divertidos contando historias de su padre y preguntando mil cosas respecto al pequeño Michael. Además la comida estuvo deliciosa y abundante. Al terminar de cenar el niño se retiró a su cuarto para jugar con sus videos un rato antes de dormir, y los cuatro adultos se acomodaron en la sala para conversar en una relajada sobremesa.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, cuando Parker regresó a la sala para avisarle a su padre que tenía mucho sueño y ya se iba a dormir. Booth le dio un beso en la frente y el pequeño se despidió de todos diciendo "buenas noches" mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. De pronto, cómo si hubiera recordado algo muy importante, el niño se volteó y retrocedió hacia el moisés en que dormía el bebe Hodgings preguntándole a su padre en voz alta "papá, ¿no es este, el bebé de la foto que tienes Huesos en su lado de la cama?".

Booth tosió sobresaltado tratando de que las palabras de su hijo pasaran desapercibidas, pero era demasiado tarde. La artista soltó una carcajada, por fin entendía muchas cosas extrañas que habían ocurrido durante esa noche. La científica sonrió feliz se había pasado toda la velada intentando decidir la manera de informar a sus amigos sobre su nueva relación y Parker inocentemente lo acababa de resolver todo.

El pequeño no comprendía que era lo que había provocado tanta risa a Angela, se acercó a la antropóloga y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía "Huesos... mañana yo te prepararé el desayuno y papá será mi ayudante".


End file.
